theboldandbeautifulfandomcom-20200213-history
Hope Logan
'''Hope Logan '''is a fashion designer at Forrester Creations, and the daughter of Brooke Logan. Portrayed by child actors until Kim Matula took on the role, Hope is twenty years old and is the former lover and wife of Liam Spencer. After falling in love with Liam Spencer, the pair became engaged, but their marriage was delayed due to constant interferences. Some disapproved of the two being together, namely Liam's father, Bill, and Hope's brother, Rick. Liam and Hope ultimately broke up after nearly reuniting, due to Steffy's pregnancy. Liam and Hope have expressed their continued feelings for each other through a kiss and many meaningful conversations together. Hope is considered a role model and has very conservative views on sex. This contributed greatly to her public image, but she was accused of being an adultress after sleeping with Liam while he was still legally married to Steffy. She has launched the fashion lines "Hope for the Future" and "Hope's Perfect Wedding", both of which failed after Hope's personal life interfered with her work. The latter fashion line was abolished after Hope and Liam's marriage panned out badly. Hope's family has recently had an uprise at the company, with Brooke's Bedroom having been relaunched and Steffy having lost her child, allowing for Hope to get Liam back once more. Hope is very close to her aunt, Katie Logan, and is also a close friend of Caroline Spencer and Dayzee Forrester. Among other relationships, Hope has dated Oliver Jones and Thomas Forrester. There was a scandal concerning Oliver and Hope's mother Brooke during which they inadvertently had sex. Controversially, Hope and Thomas began dating, which was at first not accepted, due to their status as step-siblings. Hope rejected his proposal to marry and dumped Thomas upon discovering that Steffy had convinced him to date Hope to keep Hope away from Liam. Thomas was left devastated. Hope is the result of an affair between Brooke and her daughter Bridget's husband Deacon. Her father had no part in Hope's life for over twenty years, but was broken out of prison by Bill Spencer to stop her wedding with Liam. Deacon later sent Hope flowers. History Early Life Hope was born on July 2, 1992. She was conceived as a result of an affair between Brooke Logan and her daughter Bridget's husband Deacon Sharpe. The affair was particularly scandalous. Brooke broke off the affair after she became pregnant, and tried to exclude Deacon from their daughter's life. Hope was born, and Deacon disappeared from her life soon after. Hope would not see her father again for over twenty years. Ridge then stepped up as Hope's stepfather, treating her like his own daughter. During this time, Hope was played by Rachel and Amanda Pace, two twins. Hope eventually grew up to be the polar opposite of her mother, having traditional views on sex and remaining virginal until marriage. She was damaged by the absence of her father in her life, although it was Brooke's choice and belief that Deacon stay away from Hope. Deacon signed off his paternal rights in 2007, after Social Services deemed Brooke an unfit mother and took RJ and Hope off her. Nick Marone also served as a father figure to Hope while he was married to Brooke. Meeting Oliver Jones In 2010, Hope was dramatically aged (SORASed). In high school she met a boy named Oliver Jones, a DJ, and began dating him. Oliver was Hope's first serious boyfriend. Steffy soon realises the pair's love for each other, and tries to steal Oliver away from Hope. At a party Oliver and Hope's mother Brooke have sex, each believing each other to be their partners. Eventually they realise their mistake, and Hope dumps Oliver. He then takes Hope out into the coutyard to witness her name written across the moon. She then forgives him, and he kisses her several times. She no longer sees him having sex with her mother anymore. Hope agrees to forgive her mother with time, but promises not to forget. Oliver is forgiven while Brooke is standing on the fence in regards to her relationship with her daughter. Hope leaves Oliver after meeting Liam Spencer, who was then known as Liam Cooper. Oliver tries desperately to win Hope back, even going as far as dating Amber Moore and having sex with her to elicit Hope's jealousy. However, it does not work. Steffy then begins to take interest in Liam, as he is Hope's new love. Oliver is warned to stay away from Hope as she no longer loves him, and Amber and Oliver later break things off so Amber and her mother Tawny can pursue Liam and make a claim on the Forrester fortune. Falling In Love With Liam Spencer After leaving Oliver in favour of Liam, Hope and Liam begin dating. Hope falls deeply in love with Liam, as he does with her. Oliver and Liam nearly come to blows before Ridge steps into the room. Liam and Hope are very much in love but face hardship when Amber Moore, a gold digger, leads Liam to believe they have slept together. She falsely claims to be pregnant with Liam's child. Liam admits this to Hope, who forgives him. Amber's mother Tawny bribes a lab technician to fix the paternity test results. Liam refuses to cheat on Hope despite Amber's advances, and when the baby is born it is revealed to be not Liam or Oliver's child but Marcus Forrester's. Liam's father Bill has an affair with Steffy Forrester, and breaks it off after nearly leaving wife Katie, who suffers a heart attack from the heartbreak, for Steffy. Liam saves Steffy from drowning in a bathtub, and she then falls in love with him. They kiss, but Liam doesn't reciprocate Steffy's feelings and proposes to Hope on August 22. Steffy is left devastated, and Hope changes her mind on the night she and Liam planned to make love, instead choosing to wait until marriage. Liam confides in his frustration to Steffy and they begin to develop feelings for each other. Hope catches them kissing and breaks off the engagement. A devastated Liam proposes to Steffy and they marry in Aspen as Hope helplessly watches, trapped in a gondola, organised by Steffy and Bill. Break Up and Reconciliation With Liam Liam discovers Steffy's deceit, but he forgives her and remains married to her. Hope begins dating Thomas, her step-brother. She and him end up at the same resort as Steffy and Liam, who is angered when he discovers the two couples were staying at the same resort and Steffy knew. Liam goes after Hope, who is on an ATV with Thomas. Hope stops Thomas when she sees Liam, and Liam kisses her. A furious Thomas reminds Liam that he is married to Steffy. Liam shows no remorse and Hope rides off with him, Thomas following suite. On the way back, they find an injured Steffy who hurt herself when she crashed her ATV following Liam. He then tells Hope he will leave Steffy for her. Bill, however, makes sure this cannot happen when he pays off an MRI technician to switch Steffy's results with another patient's. Liam is led to believe that if Steffy is upset in any way, her blood clot could explode. Katie later negates Bill's attempt to keep Hope and Liam apart when she takes the MRI scans to a doctor who reveals that the results are not Steffy's. Bill locks Katie in a tower after she confonts him about what she has learned and threatens to tell Liam. She later escapes and tells Liam how Bill and Steffy conspired to keep he and Hope apart. Liam feels betrayed, and professes his love for Hope on the rooftop where he proposed to her. Bill refuses to give in when Liam and Hope confront him, and reminds Liam that Steffy is his wife, making it known he does not support Liam's attempt to reunite with Hope. Liam does not care and ends his relationship with Steffy. Hope and Liam reconcile. The two try to get Steffy to sign annulment papers, but she refuses, wanting a legal divorce. Struggle With Pill Addiction Hope spends the night with Liam on Brooke's advice. However, the night doesn't go well and Brooke finds Hope in tears the next morning. She takes Hope to a sex therapist so she can 'please' Liam. Hope's therapist gives her anti-anxiety pills. She begins taking them, and, confused by the therapist, is illegally given another prescription by Amber. She begins acting strangely, and Liam picks up on it when Hope passes out in the pool at the Forrester house and collides with Steffy while they were skiing. In Aspen, Steffy signs the annulment papers, and Liam tears them up. The divorce between Liam and Steffy is finalized, and Liam and Hope leave to Italy to marry at Brooke's insistence. Hope would later reveal that she wants her real father, Deacon, to walk her down the isle. Marriage to Liam Liam and Hope arrive in Italy for their wedding. Unknown to everyone, Bill breaks Hope's father Deacon out of prison. Despite his reluctance, Deacon agrees. He arrives in their hotel suite and delays Hope. They connect, though little does Hope know her father's real reason for being there. He later leaves, leaving a note. Hope leaves to find Liam at the church, and Liam leaves to find Hope at the hotel suite. He finds Deacon's note, believing it to be from Hope and directed at him. Heartbroken, Liam is comforted by Steffy and they have a tryst. Unknown to them, the iPad records their sexual encounter. Hope arrives at the hotel room and Steffy is forced to hide in the closet. Hope reveals her reasons for being late, and she and Liam eventually arrive at the altar and get married. A tearful Steffy watches the ceremony from afar. However, the marriage soon breaks when Liam reveals his encounter with Steffy. Hope does not know how close they came to having sex, and then finds the video on a laptop where it most likely was accidentally uploaded from the iPad, along with the wedding photos. She is heartbroken and tears up their marriage papers. Adding to Hope's discomfort is the fact that their marriage is not legal in the United States. Hope leaves Liam's home and moves back in with Brooke. Liam pleads with her to come back, but she refuses, not ready and still distraught over Liam ruining her wedding day. Although Hope stays away from Liam, she later tells him they will still be together and will remarry, shutting down the possibility of going to the courthouse to have the marriage legalised. Liam agrees, and Hope begins planning another wedding. Despite initially being criticised by Stephanie for constantly walking out on Liam over small problems, she agrees to let the pair marry at the Forrester home. This marriage later ends up being a disaster after Liam's love for Steffy once again comes in the way of Liam and Hope's relationship. Second Wedding Failure The night before Liam and Hope's second proper wedding, he parties with Steffy after Hope cancels their plans to have dinner in order to take care of Stephanie, who has developed a cough. On the day of the re-do wedding, Liam arrives late with dyed hair and a tattoo, relying on Steffy to take him there on her motorcycle. Although Hope doesn't find out how Liam got to the wedding, she finds out about Liam's night spent with Steffy. Angered by this, she ends their relationship. Liam chases her into the Forrester house in his underwear, shaming himself and begging on his knees for Hope to take him back. Despite his attempts, Hope refuses to continue their relationship. Liam is castigated severely by his father for pleading so embarfassingly with Hope. He defends his actions, professing his love for Hope. While Hope is on the verge of forgiving Liam, Rick tears the relationship apart for good when he convinces his friend, DJ of the nightclub Liam and Steffy partied at, to lie to Hope and tell her that Liam and Steffy made out and went to the bedroom. Hope decides not to forgive Liam, under the impression he cheated on her, but does not tell him so. Liam visits Hope and tries to get her back, but she tells him she doesn't love him. Liam reconnects with Steffy and they fall back in love, much to Hope's discomfort. She later comes to feel that she let Liam go and "gave" him to Steffy. Brooke and Katie disagree over whether Liam's actions were forgivable or not. Finding Out The Truth Hope eventually finds out the truth about why Deacon came to Italy, and informs Liam. This puts a slight strain on Liam and Steffy's relationship.